


Demon Tamer

by Starlightowl99



Category: Kongbin (Twitch Streamer), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood, But has nothing to do with the show supernatural, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Depressing, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everybody is a bad guy here, Fiction, For Danpats and Starlights, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murderers, Mystery, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Sad feelings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Violence, contains heavy stuff, fucked up world, i warned you, mind is a mess, no one is pure, please for real be careful while reading, psychologic, really really dark, this is a hellride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Taekwoon just wants to be dead.Just wants his peace.Just wants to escape THEM.Wants to stop seing them.Hongbin just gave in and now lives his life the best he can without going crazyIt was strange at the beginning but he learned to cooperate with his demon.Even to the point he enjoys what he is doing now.Maybe he became a new creation of a demon.Jaehwan just wants his fucking peace.Wants Hongbin to fuck off and hates that he somehow still feels pity for the young man.Oh and Wonshik, he wants Wonshik.Wonshik wants Jaehwan.He hates Hongbins disrespect but accepts the other for hsi dance with the demon.Sanghyuk is confused and has no idea if it is a good thing that he developes feelings for two men that are clearly in love with each other.And Hakyeon is fascinated about humans, until he finds himself losing control over is own emotions and feelings.Love is strange but you find it in the darkest places.





	Demon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> PLEASE STOP READING THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO TOPICS LIKE SUICIDE, MURDER, MENTAL ILLNESS!
> 
> I have this one planned long long time ago.  
The topic always was something i wanted to try.  
So i started it.
> 
> I also wanna thank Whispered_feather who helped me especially with one special scene <3 Thank you Mads <3
> 
> And it is so heavy and dark and full of angst that i am proud of it.  
At the same time it really cost me lot of energy because of the way i write.  
Please please be careful while reading when you are sensitive and stop immediately if it is too much!

It was a fucked up day like all his days are. Like his whole life is. 

Cold and rainy and dark.  
It was in the middle of the day, however, for him it feels like nine in the afternoon.

A day someone like him would choose to kill himself, simple because it fits.  
Suicidal people are quite emotional, so why not choose the fitting day to the right emotion?

Today is a beautiful day for a final act. The perfect weather, adding the necessary dramaturgy to this theater play that is simply labeled ‘His life’. 

The cold lingers in the air biting at every living being. Crawling through the streets, hitting it’s claws into warm flesh and making it bleed out of heat. Letting not a glimpse of warmth survive. Killing it quickly and without mercy.

He stares out of the office window, no he stares into nothing to be exact, it just looks like he is staring out of the window. His mind already long gone into another state of trance. 

The sun has no chance to warm up the city today. The darkness took the form of heavy, rain loaded clouds, doing everything to block the sun and forbidding sun rays to pass the border of rain. Killing the light right after leaving the source. 

Sucking out the emotions of people together with it’s other partners in crime. locking bright colours, inking everything in shades of grey, sometimes mixed with some shades of blue or brown and the later the day, when the sun grows even weaker behind the wall of clouds, the black shadows will take over ready to strike. 

For now they are just waiting for the order of their commander, the darkness, to finally attack the day and kill the last bit of light.

Coating everything in black. 

Not that it would be necessary to kill the light for them. THEY are always here. If day or night, light or dark doesn’t matter, it changes nothing about their presence and strength. The condition of the day and night has nothing to do with how they work. 

He refuses to think of them as something living, so they work, like machines do. 

Their pure existence is toxic, they are the venom creeping slowly through humanity. 

And for him they are always on display.

Always.

He had forgotten the feeling of a warm heart a long time ago. The feeling of being alive. What it means. Why is someone like him alive? What is his purpose?  
His friends gave him up. Some after weeks, some after months, until he was all alone. Not that he ever really had friends.

His parents died in an accident a long time ago. His sisters, his beloved sisters found a new home between all their aunts and uncles. Unfortunately they had to part ways for a while. None of the left family parts were able to afford taking all of them in. When he heared that they were safe, he felt a small moment of happiness. It was one of the last times in his life he felt happiness at all. 

For him... they made clear that none of them could take him in. None of them wanted to have him, he knew that. Being nothing but another burden to them. So he left. 

How he knew he was unwelcomed?

He is able to see THEM, ever was and they show him what humans don’t want others to see. 

In his family he always was and still is labeled as the crazy one yet no one ever came up and asked about his problem. Well he is sure, if he would tell them the truth they would hospitalize him at once and, not bother looking back, they would forget him. 

Because of THEM.

Why, why him?

The rain parting itself from it’s cloudy formed friend, torturing earth in a steady rhythm. Hitting the ground with enormous tempo, like gunshots. Playing his part in the whole drama of killing the mood and any colours. 

Some humans once came up with the theory that a rainy day means, angels are crying.

What a pathetic thought.  
Stupid.  
If angels really exist, why do they do nothing?  
He doesn’t believe in angels, doesn’t believe in god.

How much he wishes he could deny THEM too.  
But he can’t

Not when he sees them.

Rain, coldness and darkness are a perfect combination. Harmonizing as well as fire, wood and smoke. Inking the city in shades of cold and dark colours as they slowly turn people into melancholic zombies, eating up people’s happiness while filling the empty space with sadness and injecting a certain cold into their hearts. 

For him days like this are on an almost poetic level.

He didn’t want people carrying his burden on their shoulders, despite the fact that probably no one would believe him anyway. This is a fight he had long ago decided to take on alone and he never had planned to put effort into it, hell he never had planned winning it. 

He alone is too much of a burden for himself already, how could he let someone else take this on their shoulders? He can’t and he doesn’t want anyone to cry for him once he is gone. This is why he had cut off everyone, even his beloved sisters. They probably don’t even know where he lives at the moment. 

He hopes so!

He is sick of this life.

Sick of THEM.

They notice him, of course they do. Mocking him, torturing him, driving him crazy. As much as he denies for himself that they are living beings, fact is they are. 

Knowing he can do nothing without appearing crazy, but still in the end they never attacked him. Sometimes he wonders why but what would an answer change? 

Nothing.

Even without attacking him physically, he has to endure them mentally not being able to strike back without getting branded from his own kind as crazy, insane or mad. Being demons after all, driving humans insane is their job and they do it very well. Making his life a living hell from the moment he was born to the point, all he wants is to find his peace.

They say “Know your enemies,” but they don’t tell you the price you pay for the knowledge you gain. 

Taekwoon never wanted to learn more about them, however since the universe refuses to let him go everytime he tries, he starts to note some characteristics after all. 

For example, that every human is connected with a demon.  
In his life he had only met two people seeing no demon.  
One of those is himself the other a coworker. 

He still is wondering about said coworker, it makes him feel uneasy to see the empty space above her, not filled with anything corrupt and evil, not filled with an opposite ―not like he ever saw an opposite― there is nothing. An emptiness making him shiver every time, giving him the feeling of something being wrong, something twisting his mind and tricking him into an illusion.

In the end better a strange emptiness than one of those maddening parasites. It’s nice he can look at her without hiding disgust. That’s what he tells himself to ease himself in the end. 

Demons feed on their humans and without realising it, humans play right into their cards. At one point Taekwoon came to the conclusion that humans exist to sin, no matter how small or big the sin is, humans exist to sin. 

No one is pure.

Connected to their human, the demon feeds on everything it can milk out of his host.

They feed on feelings, emotions, manipulating their host to act as they need it, selfishly trying to get stronger and bigger as any other of their own. Pulling the strings of their marionettes until the madness is irreversible. Cruel and selfish is their act as they try to bring each other down while getting the best out of their host.

Mistakes remain unforgiven. Their world is cruel and Taekwoon did not come around the fact, there is a hierarchy in their system. 

Having no other choice then to witness the downfall of humanity each day again and again Taekwoon grew tired. Once he feared them, then he hated them, meanwhile aware that he is on the short end of the stick there is nothing left than endless exhaustion. 

As if they know about it they do not stop torturing him. Taekwoon thinks they know and as much as he hates to think about it, he is sure they are pretty intelligent. 

A certain level of evil and madness requires intelligence, quite a lot of intelligence. 

In modern society many artists had a huge impact on the appearances of demons, giving them most times a sexy human shape or at least making them human enough for people to go with it. To be fair the same happened with the image of angels. 

Taekwoon can’t tell about angels but he can tell the truth about demons. 

Not hot, not sexy, not cute, not fucking anything human like. Horrifying, that’s how it is, horrifying and alianized. Pure horror, not even the most terrifying creature out of his wildest nightmares could compare to how they look. 

Black, dark grey, anthrazite, whatever and however light touches their surface. For Taekwoon they are black, he likes it simple. Individuals like humans, even if it is sometimes just a few details that differences them from each other. As he had learned to look closer, wanting it or not, he could see all the different details, learning they share the same basics but are different after all. A black moving mass forms the main body, it holds it’s form but at the same time steadily moves. Like a black, thick liquid in a cage. Sometimes he wonders if they possess something like a scelett or if their anatomy is more similar to insects and arachnids, an exoskeleton. 

Has he tried to escape his fate? Yes he did, quite often already. 

The thing is… fate is a cruel bitch.

Letting him even fail at suicide.  
Indeed he is a failure.  
Evolution made him one.

He shouldn’t exist.  
Shouldn’t see THEM.  
No one should!

Not that he had given that up on the idea to finally end it!

“Hey Taekwoon.”

Suddenly a voice claims him back in reality, as he slowly moves his head away from the window, sighing. He gives nothing but a blank face towards the source of the unpleasant words bringing him back into the small office he shares with only one other coworker. 

Mentioned coworker had the audacity to disrupt his thoughts and the answer she gets is not only a blank face but a glare that let many people in this department run a shiver down their spines. 

Taekwoon knows about the power his whole appearance has but he gives a fuck about it. Only using it when he wants to be alone. The other coworkers fear him enough to not simply disrupt him or speak to him, if it’s really, absolutely not necessary. 

However somehow she is different, not scared by him, only annoyed.

“Don’t give me that stare! I called you three times now, you said you wanted to see pictures of the puppy I got.”

Taekwoon sighed again and she narrowed her eyes, tapping with one finger against her phone screen as if she wanted to challenge him. 

“I’m sorry Seongja,” he gave her a small apologizing smile. Truth is he started to like her. She was different from the other coworkers he had shared this office with before. He couldn’t get a grip on it but she somehow made it through his first wall he had built up around himself for self protection. Nobody had done this in years..

To sum it up, Seongja was weird herself. Not a weirdo like him, but weird. She believes in the supernatural and not just on a simple esoteric level. Sometimes Taekwoon found himself philosophizing with her about the world, purposes, fates and so on. 

He did not trust her enough to go deeper. 

All his life Taekwoon had thought every human had a demon connected to himself, until he had met Seongja. She proved him wrong. Until today Taekwoon is wondering what the circumstances had been that Seongja is not connected to one of those monsters. 

Does she even know how lucky she is?  
Does she value it?

But who is he to care about things like that. Seongja in his life made no difference. She is not enough to hold him here. Having a demon or not in the end humans are nothing but figures some almighty power uses to play with. 

Still he answers “Please, show me your puppy,” while moving over to her desk and he gives his best repertoire on emotions he knows for acting about something cute. His miserable life is not the puppy’s fault and it is really a sweet black brindled Kai puppy. Looking at the camera with big dark brown eyes. 

“Oh it fits you,” he says, smiling at the screen and for a few seconds is able to only think about a cute puppy. 

“My best friend told me, it reminds her of a mix between a Hyena and wild hund and I couldn't have found a better fitting dog for me,” she snorted and actually Taekwoon had trouble not sympathising with her friend. He wasn’t able to hide his small smile. 

“Ha!” she hits with one palm against the table “You think so too, traitor,” but she smiles and Taekwoon can’t help to feel amusement as he wents back to his place behind his desk. 

Somehow Seongja is able to make him feel human again. 

“I tell you something,” she moves her index finger while talking, her eyes slightly narrow, glaring at him “a cat person has absolutely no right to judge.” 

With that Taekwoon actually could not hold back any longer and he chuckled. Once it had slipped through his lips that he loves cats more than dogs. A tiny little bit more. 

Amazing that she remembered something he said months ago.

Sitting back on his desk, Taekwoon takes one more quick look out of the window.  
It is still raining. 

Today would be a good day for another try.  
It fits perfect!

Actually, despite the fact he had to run home in the rain, after another day in a boring office job he hates― because he forgot an umbrella― Taekwoon suddenly liked the day pretty much.

*********

Restless for hours now his demon never stood really still for a while. Bouncing above him, rolling around as far as he could move away from him. Always moving. Slowly but steadily driving him mad, Hongbin tries his best to relax. Listening to the music playing in the background, having his eyes forced close and laying on the couch. 

In moments like this he thinks about buying a new one. How long does he have this one already? He probably has to burn it, there could be blood and other DNS on it. From his very first days when he actually brought a victim home in the middle of the night. Some of the metal feathers start feeling through and the times he could sleep comfortable on it are long gone. The fabric once black became a dark grey over the time especially on the spots he sat a lot, on some spots the fabric is torn open and all in one it looks very shabby. 

Hasn’t Wonshik offered him a few times to buy a new one? Hongbin snorted at himself while thinking about that option. His eyes cracked open and now he is staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the black mass moving into his vision here and there while moving around. 

Annoying demon. 

Nothing from Wonshik comes without a prize. Sure the other had offered to buy a new couch, but Hongbin knew Wonshik wanted something back instead. No, not wanting something back, demanding something back and who the fuck is Hongbin to do what Wonshik wants or says. 

He rather sleeps on a mattress on the floor. That rich spoiled fucker only wants to use his flat as a hideout and who knows what else. Never! 

Like demon, like owner Hongbin thinks, finding himself not able to shut his brain down. Despite what he knows Hongbin still titles himself as the owner of a demon. Not as a host, not as a shell. He may not be able to get rid of it like he could with any other pet, but he was the one in control. 

Restless, both of them and it annoys him as much as many other things. Maybe because he was able to feel it. Not only inside his head, a strange feeling, as if his brain got preserved into sparkling water. His skin ticking slightly as if he constantly comes into contact with spiderwebs. 

Yes he knows he hasn’t killed the last three weeks, yes he knows he has lacked in feeding his demon, yes he knows it drives them both crazy. However a promise was a promise and he made a god damn promise to Wonshik. He. A promise! He! Did he grow soft? Maybe he was actually feeling a bit sorry for bringing Jaehwan into this and he said yes to the deal to stop his killings for a while.

But what else to do? He doesn’t work, if he needs money he either takes it the old school way by threatening some passerby on their way home from a very late event, most of them too drunk to fight or to realise the situation. They just give him some money or he takes it out of their pockets while giving them some sweet talk, drunk as they are they mostly have forgotten what happened once they are back to their senses. 

The other way he deals with his financial problems is hacking into bank accounts and transferring it over some ways to one of his own accounts. So there is always some money for a good and simple living. 

He has no friends, what a surprise. He has a therapist― Jaewhan had insisted on him taking therapy sessions and what a waste of time all this talking is― who is very hot and he would love to have his way with Dr. Cha but somehow things are also strange with that man. 

Quite a mysterious man, his therapist. 

Jaewhan was not a friend of his either, he was more… more a self labeled guardian checking on him despite the fact they dislike each other to the point it is almost hate and Wonshik was a pain in the ass. Hongbin has never asked for both of them. 

Sanghyuk, Wonshiks body guard seems quite ok but the younger is scared of him and Hongbin accepts the fact the other wants to stay far away from him. Hongbin didn’t make a good first impression on the young man after all. 

Honestly, sometimes Hongbin is scared of himself too. 

The feeling of a hunt, of driving the prey insane, letting it know there is no escape, inhaling the pleadings, begging for mercy. He had done nothing in three weeks and it drove him crazy. The adrenalin coming with each kill, Hongbin know it is like taking drugs. His therapist, Hakyeon, had told him it is exactly working like a trip on drugs just without the drugs destroying his organs. 

What he already got offered just for sparing someone. From quite some money too the extent of offering him another victim. Isn’t it wonderful how easily humans can be revealed as disgusting monsters? You just need to threaten their lives.

People are disgusting.

Sometimes he hates himself for being one of them.  
Maybe he can be a demon too one day? 

His last kill was pretty sloppy, like the job of an amateur and he gets angry every time thinking about it because he knows he can do so much better, he does so much better with every new kill and then this happened! Moving away, abruptly from the scene because his demon took too long to feed on the soul and he had to leave in a hurry to get away unseen. Unfortunately it wasn’t fast enough and Wonshiks men saw him, this time could even prove it was him. 

The dark backstreet was part of well known spots for shady business yet the police stayed away from the area if possible. For whatever reasons they tell the public, the truth is they are all corrupt and get paid for not showing up and if one does, they will never do it again. Drug dealers, smugglers, illegal prostitution, gambling, the whole repertoire of lowlevel crimes showing up on the survace. Not to mention all the mafia which had their roots growing through the whole underground. 

It was about their time to show up and take over the night. He didn’t think it would take so long. Who would have thought the demon of the woman was so strong and persistent in not dying? His demon became so strong due to all the feeding he got spoiled for quick endings so the other strength of the other demon had caught him by surprise. 

There were many dealers around the crime area as he left and one or two too close to the spot he had killed. As he left, he pulled his cap down as good as possible to cover as much of his face as he could. Many of them never saw his face, Hongbin hoped no one of them knew his true identity even if they saw parts of his face. 

What he knows for sure is that they curse him. 

He wasn’t pretty welcome in their territory. Bringing them lots of extra work and trouble. After all they needed a clean area to sell their stuff. Crimes like his killing can’t be unwatched by the police after all, means they had no choice then to enter the territory of men they never want to meet. Searching for a pattern and making it harder for the dealers and others to bring their stuff or body under people. Not that Hongbin cared much about people's wellbeing, personal stories and destinies.

During all his kills, he did notice how hard it was for the police to research in areas which are already labeled as dark and bad places and he would be very stupid to not use this for his own benefits. Using his knowledge to confuse the police and using others as an alibi, most of his killings are arranged as robberies, escalated deals, fights. Arranging the right scene almost became a kind of art for him. 

No wonder that slowly every dealer got pissed at him. The prostitutes were scared to go onto the streets at night, giving him an identity similar to Jack the ripper. Yet Hongbin had never killed one of them! He has a little bit of morals left and he only had killed none criminals so far. He had no plans changing that. Maybe he still does care a little bit about really poor destinies. 

However pissed off dealers can be kinda troublesome. Reporting him to their bosses and those as he had to learn, can not only be dangerous but are a pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i rewrite this au. 
> 
> As i said i felt pressured to release new chapters on this so i rushed through it without using the full potential.  
I will stop with that.  
I will stop all my other wips bc since month i always come back to this au. 
> 
> And i finally decided to give this a new try.


End file.
